happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GOTU (Ch 5: Meeting the Guardians PT 1)
Chapter 5:Meeting the Guardians(PT 1) Analysis,Alissa,Connor,and Jenny followed the Guardians as they led them to the great Ga'hoole tree,Jack and everyone else followed in his helicopter."So Soren,what is your job at this tree exactly?" "Well I am a Guardian,it is my job to make sure everything is in peace...but since Coryn died...It seems I am the new king."The owls saw something appear on the horizon."There it is,the Great Ga'hoole tree." "Hmm It's a lot bigger then I expected."Analysis said. "Oh just wait until you see the inside."As all of them touched down on the landing platform,Otulissa and Cleve came walking to greet Soren."Welcome back Soren...We got the news of Coryn..." "I am sorry for your loss Soren."Cleve said understanding the pain. "Well Otulissa,there is a problem..."Soren pointed his wing to the penguins and humans. Everyone looked with eyes wide at the strange birds. Erik waddled closely to Mumbles' side."They're shocked Dad...don't you think we should talk to them first?" "Whatever happens,Soren will explain." The band led them to a big hollow."This is where you'll all be staying."Elle,Jordan,Holly and Collin stared amazed at how big the hollow was. Gylfie looked down at the little ones."Well little ones!I hope your enjoying your little adventure here." "Oh we are Miss Gylfie."Evan kindly replied to the elf owl."We're just wondering if there are anyone like our age here?" "Oh you mean the owlets in the classrooms." "Yeah...if they're kind enough."Gylfie looked at Analysis,Jordan,Erik,Jess,and Pixy."Do you mind if I take them?" "We don't mind...just keep a eye on them."As the elf owl led the six chicks and 2 owlets away. Soren asked as they stepped into the throne room,"Do you want anything to help you with the upcoming battles?" "Don't worry Soren,I am sure our talons are sharp enough for whatever is coming." "Talons wouldn't do much up there."Everyone looked to a female snowy owl who was clearly older then Breanna."Well thanks for the tip umm..." "Pardon me,Name's Brunwella Plonk."The Snowy Owl extended her wing out."It's nice to meet you..." "Nice to meet you too Brunwella...I'm Analysis...this is Alissa,my mate...My Brother,Connor...and my two sisters,Jenny and Drive." "What do you do in this tree,Brunwella?"Brunwella gave a smile,"Well since you asked I am the singer of this tree,maybe the only singer good enough...my job is to entertain the guardians as they fight on to the sky..."I'll demonstrate to you,new arrivals." (Brunwella)Shipwreck in a sea of faces There's a dreamy world up there Dear friends in higher places Carry me away from here Travel light, let the sun eclipse you 'Cause your flight is about to leave And there's more to this brave adventure Than you'd ever believe Owl-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you Wide eyes will always brighten the blue Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind And take to the sky (you take to the sky) On the hills of war and wonder There's a stormy world up there You can't whisper above the thunder But you can fly anywhere Purple burst of paper birds This picture paints a thousand words So take a breath of myth and mystery And don't look back Owl-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you Wide eyes will always brighten the blue Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind And take to the sky (you take to the sky) There's a realm above the trees Where the lost are finally found So touch your feathers to the breeze And leave the ground Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you Wide eyes will always brighten the blue Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind And take to the sky You take to the sky You take to the sky "HA!You think your the only singer around here."Drive and Jenny said before stepping up to the crowd,take deep breaths before starting. Brunwella just stared smiling,"A challenge hmm...Very well,give it your best shot." (Jenny)Come fly with me,let's fly,let's fly away If you can use some exotic booze There's a tree in far horizon Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away (Drive)Come fly with me, let's float down to Rio In llama-land there's a one-owl singer And he'll toot his beak for you Come fly with me, let's take off in the blue (Jenny)Once I get you up there Where the air is rarefied We'll just glide Starry-eyed Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near You may hear Angels cheer, 'cause we're together (Drive)Weather-wise, it's such a lovely day Just say the words and we'll beat the birds Down to Acapulco Bay It is perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away (Jenny&Drive)Once I get you up there Where the air is rarefied We'll just glide Starry-eyed Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near You may hear Angels cheer, 'cause we're together Weather-wise, it's such a lovely day You just say the words and we'll beat the birds Down to Acapulco Bay It's perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say Come fly with me, let's fly let's fly Pack up let's fly away Every owl was overtook by their singing,almost all of them cheered."Wow never noticed that they sung that well."Digger asked astonished. Erik and Bo smiled looking at Digger."Yeah...we all can sing like that." Analysis could see that Brunwella stared away,walking to another part of the tree. He noticed that she stared down in silence,with a tear coming out of her eye. He knew something was up,saying nothing as he followed her. "Something wrong Brunwella?" "It's nothing Analysis...It's just that your sisters reminds me of my own sis..."The snowy owl burst into tears before she could say the last word. "It's just that the song that your sisters sang sounds a lot like what me and my own sister used to sing,she was the only family I had left." "As much as I love my sisters...Is there anything I can do for you?" "Well Analysis...if you can bring my sister back to life,I'll teach the rest of your family how to sing like me." "You got a deal." In another part of the tree,Gylfie led the little ones towards the classrooms."Miss Gylfie,how would the others react about us?" "I think your all the same no matter where you came from." "Basically in our world,we can sing." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers